Gallery:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk stand powerless after being struck by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's power-draining "inator." Once the Marvel Super Villains - Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom and M.O.D.O.K. - find out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is responsible for robbing the Super Heroes of their powers, they seek him out and together create mayhem in Danville. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb do everything they can to restore the Super Heroes' powers before the evil villains take over the world. Read the full summary... Comic-Con ABBBBB.png|BALJEET SMASH!!! BBBBBAAAA.png|Agent P vs. Doof and the supervillains BBBBBBAAAAAA.png Pandfmissionmarvel.PNG|The Beak and Iron Man in NYC Pandfmissionmarvel1.PNG|The Hulk and Baljeet hulk out Pandfmissionmarvel2.PNG|A still of Candace as Dangeraffe from "The Beak" with the Thor comic book superimposed over the "Super Fellow" comic she was holding in the original. Pandfmissionmarvel3.PNG Mqdefault (6).jpg Mqdefault (7).jpg|Redubbed footage from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension used in the trailer image223.jpg Nick.jpg Trailer Awsome.jpg Candace as she saves the day.jpg Doofensmirtz being bad.jpg Iron man flying around doing stuff.jpg Spider-Man spinning and swinging.jpg HULK SMASH.jpg Like my hammer?.jpg Don't be bossy.jpg Agent P being awsome!!!!.jpg 0068.Mission-1.jpg‎ Promotional Images Mission Marvel promo image.jpg PhineasFerbMissionMarvel.jpg The Episode Mission Marvel Opening Scene.png|Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces the first seven minutes of the episode on the Disney Channel website. Mission Marvel title card.jpg|"Aunt May, Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover!" Marvel - Hulk, Iron Man and Spidey.png Marvel - Hulk, Spidey, Iron Man and Thor zapped.png Spider man entering New York.jpg Hulk lost his power.jpg|Hulk has lost his strength Thor lost his power.jpg|Thor is weak now Iron Man can't move.jpg|Iron Man is frozen Spider man cant climb up walls.jpg|Spider Man lost his powers Marvel - Gutsofanemu.png M.O.D.O.K firing anti matter.jpg Venom taking Hulk down.jpg Phineas_and_Ferb-Mission-Marvel_2.jpg|"Superheroes in...our...kitchen?!" Candace geeks out.jpg|"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hehehehehe!!" The gang's all here.jpg Fury, Monogram and Agent P.jpg|"Is he some kind of super-platypus with super-platypus powers?" Isabella and Iron Man.jpg|Isabella giving Iron Man a juice box. Heroes at the door.jpg|Ding dong. Avengers calling. MODOK, Red Skull and Doof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz with MODOK and Red Skull Avengers assemble.jpg|The heroes confront the villains Perry to the Rescue.jpg|Perry kicks MODOK Marvel heroes.jpg Villains cause mayhem.jpg|Venom, Modok, Whiplash, Red Skull and Doof do all sorts of evil around Danville Doof and Red Skull in a ballpit.jpg|Doof and Red Skull in a ballpit? Web-slinging time.jpg|Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Stompingflowerbed.jpg|MODOK, Venom, Whiplash, Red Skull and Doof marching and stomping on a flower bed. Space Episode.jpg|Phineas space surfing in the opening. Surfing Asteroids.jpg|The finished product. PhineasIsabellaholdinghands.jpg|Isabella and Phineas holding hands. Pimage.jpg|It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a platypus! Wow. i did not know that.JPG Power drain inator.jpg OnlyTryingtoHelp.jpg PnFMissionMarvel.jpg|Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel ExcelsiorHotDogs.jpg HotDogs.jpg Crosswalk.jpg Giant_Baby_Head_-_Mission_Marvel.jpg Candace and isabella see mr. fletcher who has just turned the sprinkler off.jpg Candace with the data collection tank.jpg Candace having pushed the data tank.jpg The heroes getting their powers back.jpg Candace after touching thor's hammer.jpg Candace's hair and isabella's hair standing up on end.jpg The gang watching the fight.jpg The gang watching the hulk and thor bounce one of the villians between them.jpg Phineas handing candace her repaired s.h.e.d. card back.jpg Candace telling phineas she is going to bust them now.jpg 520ad3918369a.jpg Doof as MODOK.jpg Candace after hitting the red button too quickly.jpg Great all set.jpg Candace what did you do.jpg Candace sees the machine is unplugged.jpg Phineas starting to get mad at candace.jpg Candace starting to get up from lying on her bed.jpg Candace and isabella singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help.jpg You've only got one butt jet.jpg Candace and isabella headed up to the space station.jpg Isabella relizing they need to go the space station.jpg Candace and isabella watch the data collection tank roll down to the heroes.jpg I learned from the best spidey.jpg Candace just about to touch thor's hammer.jpg The gang waiting for the fight to begin.jpg Phineas having revoked candace's shed card.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries